1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant seat specifically designed for holding low birth weight neonates in such a fashion to prevent position-induced deformities. The infant seat hereof effectively positions the head of a neonate for ease of breathing and positions the limbs to prevent abduction stress in the infants joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those familiar with premature babies, particularly low birth weight neonates, are aware, many life threatening considerations are present in the care of such neonates. Therefore, it is not surprising that preventing position-induced deformities is often not an immediate consideration. Typically, such a neonate is laid on a generally flat mattress, normally in a supine position. Neonates, particularly low birth weight neonates, usually lack the muscle tone and control to adequately support their head and limbs relative to their torso. Therefore, when the neonate is positioned on a flat mattress, the head and limbs generally flail in a haphazard fashion relative to the infant's torso. This problem of flailing of the limbs creates a tendency of the limbs to assume a particular position relative to the torso, which is usually a position which imposes unwanted abduction stress in the infant's joints.
As can be appreciated, this flailing of the limbs and the tendency of the limbs to assume unnatural positions, is undesirable from an orthopedic standpoint. For example, with the infant lying in a generally supine position on a flat mattress, the legs of the infant tend to rotate outwardly towards contact with the mattress. This outward rotation of the legs can induce abduction contractures of the hips and also external rotation deformities of the associated soft tissues. Further, when lying on a flat mattress in a supine position, the neck of the infant will tend to contact the mattress so as to produce a curved, somewhat constricted tracheal passage. Of course, a curved tracheal passage is undesirable in that it makes breathing more laborious. Additionally, supporting an infant's head on a generally flat mattress allows the head to rotate to one side, putting undesirable stress on the upper vertebrae of the spinal column. Also, at birth the skull of the neonate is sufficiently soft and deformable to develop flat spots to conform to the flat mattress.
Of course, many examples exist of deformities and other disadvantages associated with supporting a low birth weight neonate on a generally flat mattress. If ignored, these orthopedic deformities constitute additional problems and conditions which must be corrected at some stage in the development and care of the infant.
Infant seats have been devised in the past which are designed to support an infant in a sitting position. These seats are typically designed for infants or neonates who lack the muscular structure to adequately support themselves in a sitting position. However, such seats are not designed to prevent position-induced deformities in the low birth weight neonate.
Therefore, it would be a significant advance in the care and treatment of low birth weight neonates if a seat were designed which supported the neonate while minimizing position induced deformities and positioning the tracheal passage for easy breathing.